Love After The Storm
by TutorGurl91
Summary: set after Scratch. the storm didn't distroy all of camp, their luck made him think maybe he should tell her. not he best summery. FIRST STORY EVER! MJ, DN, TE. please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

The Radio lay bunched in the sand but not broken beyond repair, the other tent tipped on its side about ½ a mile down the golden beach, and 6 teenagers and a young boy stood amazed that the damage was not worse.

"This has got to be a dream, cus that storm should have wiped out camp almost completely." Daley said standing next to Nathan who was looking at her she looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back, which made the butterflies dance in both their stomachs.

"I'm surprised we aren't all dead completely." Eric said before receiving several glares and a swat on the head from Taylor. "What! You know you were thinking the same thing." As Taylor and Eric continued their flirting/bickering everybody examined the damage.

As much as the flight 29 DWN crew didn't want to admit it, Eric was right. And no one took that more to heart than Jackson did.

"Mel, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jackson spoke up for the first time this morning.

"Sure." Melissa said walking into the jungle next to Jackson.

DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN DWN

When the reached a clear cut Jackson stopped walking and looked Melissa straight in the eye.

"ok so looking out on the damage of the storm I noticed how lucky we are that no one was hurt and that most of out stuff was in tact, and …how luck I was that you where here for me," he took a deep breath as Melissa stared at him with a confused look on her face. "I'm just ganna get to the point… I love you Mel, more than anything, and I don't wanna wait to go home to b-"he was cut off with her lip gently pressing against his. First he was shocked but then snaked his arms around her waist, as she placed hers around his neck. When they broke apart, which was when air was needed, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled at one another.

"I love you too, and I don't want to wait for rescue to be with you" he picked her up and spun her around, happy to finally be with her. "Now what do we do about that stupid rule of yours?" Mel asked after she had stopped giggling.

"Well I made the rule, and I am the leader…. Maybe we can even get the others together in the process?" he asked, Melissa still in his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked very interested


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Melissa and Jackson decided to tell the gang at breakfast that the rule would be annulled and while telling them this set them up. When the two walked back to the camp site, Lex was putting back together the radio, Nathan was lugging water, Daley had just gotten back from collecting fruit and was starting the fire. A few minutes later everyone was eating. Jackson stood up and cleared his throat.

"Melissa and I have decided to go out, meaning that the relationship rule is annulled." Melissa stood up and grabbed Jackson's hand.

"So Nathan you can ask out Daley like you have been wanting to do for days." Melissa said as Daley started choking on a piece of mango while Nathans eye practically popped out of his head "And Day, you can stop talking about Nathan every night before we go to bed." Eric and Taylor were snickering on a log beside Nathan and Daley.

"And Taylor you can stop fighting with Eric so he won't see that you like him, and Eric you can stop moaning Taylor's name in the middle of the night." Eric stopped laughing and looked at Taylor while her jar was hitting the floor. The rest of the Breakfast was spent in silence except for Jackson, Melissa and Lex who where talking like nothing happened. Everyone finished breakfast pretty quickly and left to do chores. Jackson told Eric that he could help Taylor with the Laundry, making him lug water with Melissa. During breakfast he told lex to fake trip over a piece of wood making it look like he hurt his ankle and ask Nathan to take him job of helping Daley get fruit.

The Plan was working well so far until Nathan and Daley where walking by the watering hole only to see the abandoned water jugs and foot prints off into the forest.

"What do you think they're doing?" Daley said and laughed a little.

"_Same thing I have been wanting to do with you for 2 years now" _thought Nathan as he grabbed a mango. Or at least he meant to think it. Daley whipped around so she was facing Nathan.

"What! You're the one who never asked me out!" Daley turned back around only to hear

"I thought you hated me! Its not like you sent any signals to me or anything!" Nathan said _'oh great now we are fighting! I'll never get to be with her'_ he mentally kicked himself.

"We have been out her for like 4 hours and you haven't said anything. The only reason I believed that fake fall Lex did was because I was hoping you would ask me out." She began walking and looking for more fruit.

"Is it true? Do you really talk about me every night?" Nathan asked hoping for the answer he longed to hear.

"Of coarse I do Nathan your the last thing I think about when I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I wake up….. Have you really been wanting to ask me out for days?" Daley look at he sandals, at this point she had relised what she had said and was too embarrassed to look up. Nathan stepped closer to her and lifter her chin up with his finger. He kissed her lips gently.

"more than anything." He said with his eyes still closed. When he opened them Daley was smiling at him. The next thing they knew they were sharing the most passionate kiss either of them had have experienced. When air was needed they broke apart. "Daley, will you go out with me?"

"Of coarse I will." Daley said before kissing Nathan again. Little did they know Melissa and Jackson had been watching from inside the forest.

"Our plan worked!" Melissa said happily watching the new couple. Jackson put his arms around Melissa's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yep… you know...that's what…we were doing... before they… started screaming… at each other" Jackson told Melissa as he planted soft kissed on her neck. Melissa turned around and put her arms around her neck. They were millimeters apart and almost about to kiss when she said "What about Taylor and Eric?" she stepped back with a definite smirk on her face and started to walk back to the water jugs. He grabbed her arm and spun her around .

"That was mean." He said with a pout on his face. She gave him one peck on the lips but he had a spell on her that she couldn't walk away from, and soon they were as hopeless as Nathan and Daley

DWNDWDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN

Back at camp Eric was washing a shirt while Taylor was hanging up clothes to dry (or how ever they dry it out)

"Eric don't scrub that shirt to hard you'll loose the color in it!" she said as he tried to get the mud out of one of Taylor's green shirts.

"You don't need to fight with me anymore, I know you like me." He said with out looking up from the stain. She rolled her eyes.

"Then don't talk about me in your sleep." She retorted he didn't acknowledge her comment. "You know I don't fight with you because I like you. You are just so annoying and no one else will try and shut you up. And…" Eric stood up and walk to Taylor standing only about a foot in front of her. "A-an-and... I-I might-t have a little something f-for you." Taylor stuttered out her confession as her and Eric as their bodies almost touched.

"And I definitely have feelings for you." Eric said as a foot became inches, and inches became centimeters until their lips finally touched in a sweet kiss both of them had been longing for. When they broke away they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"Remind me to thank Jackson for annulling the rule for no relationships later" Taylor said "Wait, we are in a relationship….. Aren't we?" She asked confused. "_She looks so cute when she's confused"_ Eric though as he put his arms around Taylor.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and they got back to work.


	3. work, stolen kisses, and jokes

Ch3

Since the camp need some work because of the storm, the gang ate lunch while doing their jobs. Well between jobs and stolen kisses of coarse. Daley was trying to grab a bunch of bananas that was just out of reach when she felt Nathan put his hands over his eyes.

"Is it true that you're dating the best looking guy on the island?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled, he couldn't have all the fun.

"Yes. But don't tell Nathan." She said as she smirked. She turned to see him have a shocked look on his face.

"Oh! Your ganna pay for that." He said laughing as he walked to a branch of mangos (do they grow on branches?) she laughed as she fallowed him. As he was picking a few off a low branch, she came behind him.

"What are you ganna do about it." She whispered full of seduction in his ear. Nathan froze completely. Daley had no clue what he would do next. That was what Daley loved about Nathan, he could surprise you at any second. Usually Daley didn't like surprises but with Nathan, there was nothing she wanted more.

"This," in a split second Nathan turned completely around and sweetly kissed Daley on the lips. She was shocked at first but then kissed back. Nathans hands circled around Daley's waist as he hands snaked around his neck and played with his hair. Soon they forgot all about the fruit that lay around them.

Nathan always felt like that when he kissed Daley. It was only one in the many was she made him fall in love with her. She made it feel like they were the only ones in the world that mattered. The sun was already setting and they could see a faint glow of the fire on the beach.

"NATHAN! DALEY! GET OUT HERE FOR DINNER!" they heard Jackson yell. They reluctantly broke apart. Nathan groaned and put his forehead against Daley's. She smiled at her boyfriend's disappointment and at the same time was disappointed herself.

"Tell you what, after everyone's asleep meet me right here. Ok?" hoping he would say yes. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips meaning ok. They walked out to the fire, leaving the fruit where it was.

DWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN

Jackson was just finishing cooking some of the fish that Lex had caught while Melissa was cutting up fruit. It was getting dark and Daley and Nathan hadn't been seen for an hour since they came back with more fruit and dinner would soon be ready. Just as the last fish was cooked he looked into the forest.

"NATHAN! DALEY! GET OUT HERE FOR DINNER!" he yelled hoping they could hear him. The last thing he needed was to have those two lost in the woods doing god-knows-what. He sat down to find Melissa looking at him with that 'what did you do that for?' look on her face. "What?"

"You didn't like it when they interrupted us." She said putting some fruit on a plate, and giving some to him.

"Yea but we only made out once today. They have been going 50 feet into the forest and comeback an hour later with barely any fruit." He fed her a piece of mango which she graciously accepted.

"Ok I see your point, but if you don't get on their case about it, earlier wont be the only time we make out today." she than walked away to get Lex for dinner. '_I love her so much.'_ Jackson thought as he went dished out the rest of the food on to plates. Daley and Nathan soon came out of the forest. Jackson noticed Nathans hair looked a little more bushy than usual, but he let it slide.

DWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN

Taylor hung up the last shirt that needed to be cleaned. Eric was dumping out the water and folding the dry clothes to take back to camp.

"You know there was something in Melissa's and Jackson's voices earlier this morning that make me think this was planned."

"That what was planned?" Eric asked as he slid his armed around Taylor's waist.

"Us. And probably Daley and Nathan, they need help anyway, they were clueless." He laughed.

"They did seem different. You wanna get back at 'em. Not that this deserves payback, trust me it doesn't. But you mess with them." Taylor smiled an evil grin at her boyfriend.

"What did you have in mind?"

DWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN

"Oh no..." Lex said as he took a bite of fruit. Taylor came storming down the beach to the fire. They could hear Eric yelling something about something that doesn't matter and that she was over reacting.

"Over reacting! This was my favorite shirt and now it's like puke green!" Taylor yelled as she stormed to the fire. Melissa turned to Jackson and he gave her a look that said 'I thought we took care of this?'

"Ok what is going on?" Jackson yelled as he stopped Taylor and Eric.

"He was mad that you said that he moaned my name in his sleep so he took it out on my shirt!" Taylor glared at Eric. It was so hard not to smile when she looked at him, he just had that effect on her.

"I did not! First of all I do not say her name when I sleep, and second there was mud spot that wouldn't come out!"

"Oh sure!" Taylor yelled and then left into the forest. Eric took off after her only to find her barely in the dense jungle. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "that was fun." She giggled.

"Yea but we have to tell them eventually." She nodded and grabbed his hand and left the trees.

"Why do they have to be so difficult." Jackson said has he held Melissa, who was leaning on him.

"Probably because we are crazy about each other." Eric said as he walked to the fire hand in hand with Taylor. Everyone gave them confused looks.

"We were kidding. We figured out Jackson and Melissa's plan." Taylor answered as Daley and Jackson looked in disbelief at Jackson and Melissa.

"What plan?" Nathan asked still very much confused.

"well since the rule was annulled we decided to give you guys a push in the direction you should be in." Jackson said. Nathan and Daley shrugged it off just happy to be together.

DWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN

About an hour later, Taylor and Daley where talking about some new way of cleaning the cloths and Nathan and Eric where playing cards and lex had fallen asleep about 15 minutes before. Melissa saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak off and hold her end of the deal she had mad with Jackson. He had left Nathan and Daley alone, even when Nathan complained at dinner how there wasn't enough bananas. She and Jackson were snuggling together in their sweatshirts watching the fire and such. She lifted her head and whispered his ear, than got up and walked into the jungle. About 2 minutes later Jackson did the same and nobody noticed.

DWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWNDWN


	4. AN1

Sorry about not UDing I'm kind of busy with school but I'm working on the next chapter

Keep readin' and reveiwin'!

Emily


End file.
